


Pokemon A Different Journey Sinnoh Arc Galactic Battles

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Get Your Rotom Running

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday October the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Adrien,Marinette and Max again.  
We met the other miraculous users and I showed off my kwami.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. A Breed Stampede

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday October the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Adrien and his friends got their Pokemon.  
Mason evolved into Mamoswine and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Ancient Family Matter

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday October the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Roark and he isn't alone.  
We met Bryon and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Dealing With Defensive Types

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated Bryon the Gym Leader and we got the Mine Badge.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Leading A Stray

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday October the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved the wild Wailmer and it evolved into Wailord.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Steeling Peace Of Mind

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday October the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Barry again and he has Staraptor out.  
We met Riley and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
We saw Team Galactic and we hid in a cave.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Saving The World From Ruin

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We saved Iron Island and Team Galactic got away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Cheers On Castaways Isle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday October the 17th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We got Dylan and Pierre back from the deserted island.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Hold The Phione

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We saw the Phione and Lucille evolved into Lopunny.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Another One Gabites The Dust

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday October the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn defeated her rival Ursula and she got the ribbon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Stealing The Conversation

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Buddy the Chatot and his friend Officer Jenny.  
We stopped a burglar from robbing the bank and Officer Jenny arrested him.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. The Drifting Snorunt

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday October the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved a wild Snorunt and the poacher got arrested.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Noodles Roamin' Off

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday October the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Christopher and we helped him out.   
Ash caught an Ultra Shiny Metagross and he nicknamed the Pokemon Matilda.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Pursuing A Lofty Goal

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday October the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Provo,Steveland and Taylor.  
Ash won the Pokeringer and Steven evolved into Staraptor.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Trials and Adulations

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Dawn and Pierre defeated the wild Aggron together.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. The Lonely Snover

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday October the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Snover and he nicknamed the Pokemon Alexander.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Stopped In The Name of Love

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday October the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Pierre refused to evolve and Dawn gave him the Everstone.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Old Rivals New Tricks

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday October the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn lost to her rival Kenny and she's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. To Thine Own Pokemon Be True

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Dawn won the ping pong contest and she gave her Ambipom Anabel to O.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Battling A Cute Drama

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday October the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Marilyn and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Classroom Training

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Candice and we met Jeremiah.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Sliding Into 7th

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday October the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Candice the Gym Leader and we got the Icicle Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. A Pyramiding Rage

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met up with Brandon,Paul and Reggie again.  
We met Maria and we helped her out.  
Paul lost to Brandon and he gave up some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Pillars Of Friendship

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday October the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved the Regigigas and Pokemon Hunter J got away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Frozen In Their Tracks

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday October the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Looker and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Pedal To The Mettle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday October the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Paul and Reggie again.   
Ash lost three Pokemon in the battle and so did Paul.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Evolving Strategies

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Paul defeated Ash and Ian evolved into his Monferno form.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Uncrushing Defeat

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday October the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash can't train with the Pokemon and he's really sad.   
Ash met the Legendary Pokemon Uxie and he told us about it.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Promoting Healthy Tangrowth

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Konoha and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Beating The Bustle and Hustle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday October the 31st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We stopped Azure and Crimson from stealing the Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Gateway To Ruin

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday November the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Looker and we helped him out.  
We came across the Team Galactic Grunts and everyone fled.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Three Sides To Every Story

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Pierre lost in the battle and Elekid took Marill away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Strategy Starts At Home

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday November the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn lost to her mom and she's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. A Faux Oak Finish

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday November the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Professor Oak again and he showed off the Pokemon that Ash caught.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Historical Mystery Tour

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday November the 4th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We got shrunk down by the Pokemon Xatu and we got lost in the forest.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Challenging A Towering Figure

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday November the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Palmer the Frontier Brain and we got the print.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Where No Togepi Has Gone Before

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday November the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We stopped the evil Togepi together and the Pokemon got away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. An Egg Scramble

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Khoury and we met Lyra.  
Dawn defeated Lyra and she got a Cyndaquil Egg from her.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 1:30 pm Dawn's Cyndaquil Egg hatched and she nicknamed her Trinity.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Gone With The Windworks

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday November the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We visited the Valley Windworks and we got the lost Pokemon back from Benjamin.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. A Rivalry To Gible On

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday November the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Khoury caught a nonshiny male Gible and he nicknamed the Pokemon Garrett.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Dressed For Jess Success

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday November the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
James got the ribbon for a sick Jessie and she hugged him.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Bagged Then Tagged

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday November the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash and Dawn won in their tag battle.  
Khoury and Lyra lost.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Try For The Family Stone

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Mitchell and we met Rhyanna.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Sticking With Who You Know

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday November the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Professor Kodami and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Unlocking The Red Chain of Events

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday November the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved Looker at the Fuego Ironworks and we met the Galactic Commander Jupiter.  
Team Galactic completed the Red Chain and they'll use it to summon two Legendary Pokemon.  
Dialga and Palkia.  
Cyrus hired Hunter J to capture the lake Pokemon and she accepted his offer.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. The Needs of 3

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Pokemon Hunter J caught all three lake Pokemon with her crew and she sent them to Cyrus.  
Pokemon Hunter J's ship crashed into the lake and she escaped with her crew.  
Pokemon Hunter J and her crew were arrested by the police.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to stop Team Galactic from blowing up the Sinnoh Region.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. The Battle Finale Of Legend

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday November the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved the Sinnoh Region and everyone in Team Galactic got arrested.  
Robocar Poli and his three friends went home.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. The Treasure Is All Mine

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday November the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
James's dad and mom found out that he's married to Jessie.  
James showed off his kids and the parents weren't very happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Mastering Current Events

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday November the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met McCann and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Double Time Battle Training

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday November the 17th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn lost to her rival Zoey and she's really sad.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. A Meteoric Experience

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday November the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Grandma Wilma and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Gotta Get A Gible

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Gible and he nicknamed the Pokemon Grayson.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 7:30 pm Daisy left and she gave me a pebble.   
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
